Money can't buy love
by Nobodyaskedpatrice
Summary: Chad's parents fight almost everyday, and it actually hurts him. Rated T for language and suicide thoughts.


**A/N: So this is just a one-shot I wrote when I was bored. So see if you like it if you want to. Btw; I'll probably ble uploading next chapter for 'More than friends' soon. I haven'n wrote it yet, but I am going to do it tomorrow I think. This chapter i written in Chad's POV btw:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny wiith a chance.

* * *

**

I walked slowly up the three stairs that led to our house. Even before I got to open the door I could hear the usual screaming. I couldn't hear what they said but I knew they fought. I didn't want to go inside, not when I knew what I was going to see again. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home." I yelled when I stepped in through the door. They didn't reply me but went on with their fighting. They were in the kitchen. As I got closer and closer to the room I started to hear words.

"You are an idiot!" My dad screamed. "Have you ever thought about that you _may not _always have right?"

"I am not an idiot! I know that you are cheating on me!"

"Well, there is no reason not to!"

"See, you don't even refuse!"

"Argh! You are so STUPID!" My parents didn't notice me where I stood. I hated to watch them fight even though I was pretty used to it. They fight almost every day.

"Well if I'm so STUPID then why did you ask me to marry you?" My mom was almost to the point of crying. I hated to see her hurt. My dad is a cheating bastard, I know that. But I also know that my mom has had her affairs too.

"BECAUSE I HAD TO!" I my dad yelled. I jumped at the even higher screaming. I knew where this was going.

"YOU DIDN'T 'HAVE' TO DO ANYTHING! IT'S A FREE COUNTRY!"

"DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO MARRY YOU?" my dad was crossing the line, and he knew it.

"Dad." I said quietly to him to remind him that I was in the same room. But he just ignored me and continued.

"I ONLY MARRIED YOU BECAUSE YOU BECAME PREGNANT! I DID THE RIGHT THING, DIDN'T I? OUR SON IS THE STAR OF MACKENZIE FALLS! DON'T FORGET THAT I AM A PART OF HIS PAYCHECK! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME HE WOULDN'T BEE BORN!"

I felt my eyes well up with water. _I will not cry, I will not cry! _The only reason my dad still was with my mom was because he wanted to get some of the money I maked. He didn't care about me. He just pretended.

Like when I was in a bad mood because of them fighting, my acting skills went straight down to devil. So he always bought me something really expensive (he used my own money) to say he was sorry. But money can't buy love.

My mom looked angry, horrified, sad and frightened at the same time. It was almost scary how many things you could read in her face. Suddenly she exploded.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET ME PRANGNANT? IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T HAVE TO RAISE THAT LAZY SHITASS I CALL MY SON!" That's when I figured out that my parents didn't know I was in the same room.

_That is really what she thinks of me? _Sonny was right. No one likes me. Not even my parents, they just think I am a lazy shitass. I blinked many times to get the tears to go away. When I found out they _weren't _going away I hurried up to my room.

They were certainly not going to have to annoy them self by comforting me. I'm not worth it.

_I am a lazy shitass. _

I closed the door behind me when I got inside my room. I had no idea what to do. _I will not cry, _I reminded myself. _I will not. _

But when I heard the screaming and the sound of a glass cracking, I could not control it. The tears slid down my face, one by one. _One for each person who hates me. _Needless to say, there was a lot.

I sat on the floor, my knees up to my head like a baby. All I could hear was my own sulking and the screaming from downstairs. The pressure became too much. I got up and went to the bathroom to find my knife. I placed the knife over my pulse. _This is it. I have nothing to live for. _I closed my eyes when I made the decision.

My handlings were cut off by another sound, a ringing. My phone was calling. I picked it out of my pocket unsure if I should answer it or not. The picture of whoever was calling me made me smile.

_Sonny Munroe._

The reason why I got up every day to drag myself to work. I answered the cell phone with a regular;

"Hello." _Crap. _My voice was cracking up.

"Chad?" Sonny asked disbelieving. "Is that you?"

"mhm."

"Is everything OK? You sound a bit sad. And what's the creaming in the background?"

"It's nothing. Why did you call me?"

"Do not try to change the topic here, why are you sad? Does it have something to do with the screaming?" I didn't know how much I should tell her. Knowing her she would probably freak out over my parents. And then I had to live with her pity for the rest of my life.

"The screaming is my parents. They fight. As usual." The last two words were so quiet that I was unsure if she had heard it.

"Is that why you are sad?" Even though I couldn't see her I knew she had a sympathetic look on her face. I nodded before I remembered that she couldn't see me either.

"Yes, No – kinda."

"what? Come on Chad, just admit that you're sad about your parents fighting!"

"Fine! I am sad, OK? Do you have to rub it in my face?" I almost begged her not to. I didn't like where this conversation was going. My reputation would be destroyed if she told anyone.

"I'm Sorry Chad, I didn't mean to –"

"I know. It's just that I get a little irritated when they fight."

"I understand."

"But now back to you," I said while trying to ignore the screaming in the background. "Why did you call me?"

"Oh. I'm just taking a round of calling people to tell them how much I care about them."¨

"You care about me?" I was thrilled. I think it is the first time I've ever heard someone say that they care about me.

"Hello! Yes of course I care about you! You are actually one of my closest guy friends!"

"Wow. Thanks." I smiled to myself.

"You're welcome. But I have to go to eat dinner."

"Ok. But Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"I care a lot about you too."

"awww thanks Chad! Good bye and good luck!" we both knew what she was talking about. She hung up and I rested my head to my door. I didn't care about my parents anymore. I have a reason to live now. And that reason is Sonny Munroe.

_She didn't knew how much I cared about her.

* * *

_**A/N: So like it, hate it? Review, that makes me haappy ;) And CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY 'MORE THAN FRIENDS'! iT'S IMPORTANT. bYYE. **


End file.
